Mistake with a capital F
by brakenjan
Summary: This was a mistake, had been a mistake since before Albus had even come up with this wonderful, innovative new idea of his… He just hoped he’d make it through this ordeal so he could personally escort Albus on one of these adventures…


**Title:** Mistake with a capital F

**Summary:** This was a mistake, had been a mistake since before Albus had even come up with this wonderful, innovative new idea of his… He just hoped he'd make it through this ordeal so he could personally escort Albus on one of these adventures…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or anything of this magical world. Everything you recognize belongs to JK Rowling and her publishers. No profit is being made of this.

**Mistake with a capital F**

Those damnable twinkling blue eyes flashed through his mind's eye even as his real eyes were being sprayed with water from all directions.

Here he was, Severus Snape, Potions Master of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry; escorting bratty young children on a crazed new adventure to celebrate the downfall of an evil half breed set on destroying everyone who was like him… because he wanted to be anything _but_ them? Doesn't that sound a bit absurd?

A violent lunge to the left brought Severus's thoughts back to the present and he tightened his grip even more.

Screams of excitement reached his ears and Severus suppressed the urge to snap at the impertinent brat lest he loose his concentration of _not_ thinking about where he currently found himself.

The only consolation he found was that half the brats with their group was as silent as he was, no doubt that they themselves feared for their very lives.

Cause damn it! If the Dark Lord hadn't just been slain by Saint Potter, Severus was sure that he would have thought this was one of the Dark Lord's more ingenious plans of 'offing' the Potter brat. Who in their right mind could survive this torment unscathed?

And to think, muggles did this sort of thing for _fun!!_

Was it just him or was there something seriously wrong with the population at large?

As another sudden jerk rocked them, Severus snapped his eyes open and could only stare in dumb surprise at the man dangling fifty feet above their heads. To think, he had never in his life witnessed a suicide, murder yes, gore, yes, but suicide…. Not before now, no.

Severus's surprised stupor changed to incredulous staring as the man he had been so sure of was hanging dead to the world upside down on a rope, lifted his arms and waved at them with the most ridiculous smile on his face.

Severus's opinion of muggle intelligence just hit rock bottom. To think that he had thought _their_ adventure was a crazed idea. Hanging upside down on a rope fifty feet in the air by far surpassed their little adventure.

Then, to add to his incredulous thoughts, another man came down to help the man hanging upside down back up and then… then a _woman_ decided to jump right off the bridge she was standing on.

Severus's shocked gasp was drowned by a few surprised screams from the students, mostly purebloods he realized… The woman was quickly plummeting to her death but then, suddenly, jerked back up and down, and up, and down and Severus released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

Now he understood what the first man had done. He hadn't tried to commit suicide by hanging upside down… He'd tried to commit murder by shocking any onlookers with weak hearts into seizures!! One of the muggleborns in their raft explained that muggles called it bungy-jumping and did _that_ also for the fun of it. Severus could not think of anything _less_ **fun!!**

Panicked screams brought Severus back from those morose thoughts and he couldn't help but join in with his own silent scream as he stared in front of him. The water they had been traversing on with rubber boats was quickly coming to an end, or well, not an end as such but rather to a 'downfall'… literally!

The fact that it wasn't a 90 degree drop did not sooth Severus's fears in the least. Their raft hit the voluminous waves created by water crashing into rocks before swiftly descending to what Severus was sure would be their deaths.

The raft crashed into the water at the bottom and everyone was lifted off their seats at impact. To Severus's astonishment, not one of them fell out of the boat and the raft actually stayed upright.

Minerva's raft, Severus was happy to see, tipped to the side and three students plummeted into the water. That would teach those bloody Gryffindor's that courage only took one so far!!

To add insult to injury, the three students in the water were swiftly pulled back into the raft, all smiles and exclamations of how wonderful it was. Severus scowled at them and thought that it was only Gryffindor's who'd think that plummeting head first into raging rapids was a wonderful idea of an afternoon out.

This had been one huge mistake from start to finish. If Severus never saw another river or boat it would be too soon.

Maybe he should be the one to suggest the next outing?... Collecting potions ingredients could be _so_ much fun, couldn't it?

Perhaps he should recommend bungy-jumping to Albus…

**End**

Just a silly little fic I decided to write. What did you think?


End file.
